


DEATH IS JUST A NAME

by Celievamp



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celievamp/pseuds/Celievamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Jerry Bruckheimer, CBS and various others own CSI, not me.  I just played in their sandpit for a while.</p><p>Set during the Season 5 Episode: Nesting Dolls.   Soundtrack: Nina Simone “The Desperate Ones” (from the Album “And Piano” by Nina Simone.  Words and music by Jacques Brel, Jouannest, Eric Blau, Mort Shuman</p>
            </blockquote>





	DEATH IS JUST A NAME

Warrick came out of the CSI building just in time to see Sara and Mia exit from Sara’s car. Sara went to the back of her car to get something from her kit and Mia followed her, playfully putting her arms around the smaller woman and kissing the back of her neck. Warrick smiled at the almost shy blush he could see steal across Sara’s cheeks, the sweet slow smile that teased her lips even as she frowned. He read her lips easily. “Mia! Someone might see us!”

Mia looked directly at him for a moment. “Let them,” she said, leaning to kiss her lover again. Sara half turned to meet her lips, her hand stealing up to brush through Mia’s thick dark hair.

They kissed again and now Warrick turned away, suddenly feeling too much the voyeur. It was good to see Sara in a healthy relationship. He had a lot of time for Mia as well. Since his off-the-cuff comment about the music of Nina Simone he had heard her distinctive voice and music several times emanating from the DNA lab. The girl definitely had taste.

He caught up with them again later in the morning outside the locker room. Developments to the case they were working on meant that, largely thanks to Sara’s hard work and expertise, they had a face to their Jane Doe, if not yet a name. With a soft touch to her arm, Mia left her lover to go to her domain, the DNA lab where the latest samples from the mysterious mass grave awaited her attention.

“So how long have you been carpooling with Mia?” Warrick asked.

“It’s convenient for us to come in together when our shift patterns match,” Sara said. “And when they don’t we try to meet for breakfast. It’s… nice, civilised, you know.”

Nick came up in time to hear the last part of their conversation. “What’s civilised?” he asked.

“Sara and Mia meet to eat breakfast most mornings,” Warrick said. “So do you eat at your place… her place?” He raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

“Mostly we eat at a little diner just off Maitland. They do a great range of vegetarian and organic foods,” Sara said.

“I thought Mia didn’t eat out… germs,” Nick frowned.

“She does when she’s with me,” Sara smiled.

“Maybe the company’s the key,” Warrick murmured.

“You did a great job on that mould by the way,” Nick said. “The face should be good enough to get an ID.”

“Hope so. Fingerprints are out and we’re still waiting on the DNA,” Warrick said. “Mia’s still running it but all the samples were pretty degraded.”

“I’m heading out to look at ER records. Someone wired her jaw back together,” Sara said. “Hopefully there’ll be a photo in the records I can match to our face.”

“Not a job I fancy,” Warrick grimaced. “Good luck with that.”

She flashed him a quick smile but it didn’t reach her eyes. This was really bothering her. More than usual even for this type of case.

Work with someone long enough and you usually find out what makes them tick, what drives them, inspires them, terrifies them. In Sara’s case it was the same answer for all – cases involving women abused or murdered by their partners, cases involving injury to children by a parent or other family member. He remembered her words. “Ten to one, it's domestic abuse. Beat up, then shut up.” Always conscientious and hard working on these cases she would drive herself well beyond tolerance levels. Usually she had to be ordered to go home, to eat, to sleep. None of them knew why. Something in her past that she never talked about. Warrick could feel it in his bones that it was going to be the same this time. He caught the same look on Nick’s face as they watched Sara walk away down the corridor, then glanced across the way towards the DNA lab. Just maybe they had an ace up their sleeve this time in safeguarding their friend from her demons.

“Do you think Sara’s told her anything?” Nick asked softly.

“We’ll never know from either of them if they’ve come to care for each other as much as I think they have,” Warrick said. “But a heads-up that Sara’s gonna be hurting wouldn’t come amiss.” Nick nodded. Warrick headed towards the lab.

“Mia… Sara’s gone to check medical records, see if she can’t put a name to the face she reconstructed,” Warrick said. “It could be a long job…”

Mia froze, just for a moment and he could see it in her eyes. She knew. She knew what haunted Sara Sidle. She knew what drove her. Five years of working together and Sara had told him less than nothing about herself, her past. Five months with this woman and Sara had told her her deepest darkest secrets. This must be the real deal. Warrick only hoped that Mia understood just how privileged she was.

“My shift finishes at three, but there’s enough to do to warrant a little overtime. I’ll stay around until she gets back,” Mia said. “Make sure she’s okay.”

“Good idea,” Warrick said. Hopefully Sara would see Mia first when she got back and get a chance to decompress a little rather than someone like Ecklie or (he hated to admit it) Catherine. If he saw her he would certainly do his best to steer her in the DNA lab’s direction. “If you guys want to go out for a drink later…”

“You’ll have to take a raincheck for tonight I think, but we’ll take you up on that sometime soon, I promise.” Mia’s solemn face brightened with a smile. “Thank you, Warrick.”

He knew that it was for more than the offer of a drink. And he couldn’t help but feel that Sara Sidle was a damn lucky woman.


End file.
